I Will Always Love You
by TroyellaLuva95
Summary: A Troyella Oneshot. Can she live without him?


Hey I'm Bubbles95 and this is my first story._"I Will Always Love You."_

Gabriella's POV-

My name is Gabriella Montez and I'm 18. My life ended on July 19, 2005

when I lost the love of my life. I never thought that after that day I could

even wake up everyday like I have for the past year. I will never

forget my past as long as I live.

_(One year ago on July 18, 2005_ _in Albuquerque, New Mexico)_

Gabriella sat lazily under her favorite tree enjoying a good book,

like she found her self doing every Sunday since her boyfriend Troy

Bolton went to _Basketball Camp For Boys_.

Troy Bolton hid silently with a goofy grin on his face watching his girlfriend,

she looked so peaceful. He tip-toed to the hose and sprayed everywhere.

"Troy!!", Gabriella screamed,"What are you doing??"

" What I cant leave California without calling you, come home, and sneak into my

girlfriends backyard to spray her with her hose?", Troy said in a sarcastic tone, he

stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her petite body.

" I-love-you-Brie", he said in-between kisses.

" Troy baby what are you doing home so early? I thought camp didn't end for

two more weeks?", she said kissing him passionately.

" Coach said we were doing so good that we could leave early.", he said

kissing her as they both felt the same sparks rush through their bodies.

" Oh my gosh we should invite the gang over for a sleep-over!!", Gabriella

squealed and jumped up and down in troy's muscular arms.

( : Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke were at camp too with Troy : )

" Yea baby Brie what ever you wanna do is ok with me as long as I'm with

you.", Troy gazed down in Gabriella's mocha, brown eyes

"Yes lets go call them!!", dragging him into the empty house.

"Coming Brie."

Two long hours later Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsie, Zeke, and

Sharpay were sitting on Gabriella's living-room floor in a circle.

( If you don't know, the couples are Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsie, and Zekepay )

" So what do we wanna do?", Taylor asked breaking the silence.

" OMG!!", Sharpay screeched," We should totally play truth or dare??"

" That's cool", everyone responded.

"Fabulous!!", Sharpay said," I guess I'll go first, lets see...Chad truth or dare??"

"Uh...umm...Dare", he shouted

"Ok, I dare you to...kiss gabi on the lips for twenty secounds"

Troy watched as his best friend and his girlfriend sat there and kissed,

he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

" Twenty", Sharpay said aloud," Ok Chad your turn."

Gabriella looked at Troy and noticed he looked a little sad she enveloped

her hand in his and felt her heart break when he let go of her hand and gave

her an annoyed look.

" Earth to Troy... truth or dare ?", Jason said.

" Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention um... truth"

"Ok...are you a-a... virgin", Jason spat out quickly.

Troy felt Gabriella's eyes burning a hole in him.

" Y-yes I a-am..", he studered nervously.

" Dude no your no-", he didn't finish before Zeke smacked him up-side

his head.

" What was that for, ...oh I get it", Chad said looking up at a very, very

pissed off Gabriella.

" Troy when we started dating you told me you were a virgin right", Gabriella said through gritted teeth, trying so hard to not punch him in the face.

" Yea, but... I'm so sorry Brie I-", he didn't finish before Gabriella stormed up-stairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Guys maybe we should go home Gabriella seemed really mad." Kelsie whispered

Everyone grabbed their things and said their goodbyes and wished Troy luck,

because he was going to need it. He paced back and forth thinking about what he was going to say to her. Just when Gabriella came down stairs.

Her eyes were red and puffy you could tell she'd been crying.

"Oh, I thought everyone left", she said turning to leave.

" No Gabriella wait I'm so sorry I lied to you", he said walking up to her

and putting his hands on her waist.

" No Troy it's not that you lied and this may sound sort of jealous but

I just wanted both of our first times to be with each other.", Gabriella said

starting to cry.

Troy kissed her passionately and wiped away her tears with his

thumb.

" So do I.", He said picking her up and taking her up stairs.

Gabriella and Troy made love to each other, but didn't even think about

using protection._Don, Don, Don!!_ : )

The Next Morning

Troy woke up looking at Gabriella curled up fast asleep against his

chest and smiled.

He pushed all the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

" Your beautiful, I love you.", Troy said kissing her forehead.

" I love you too Troy-boy.", Gabriella smiled against his lips.

They took showers, got dressed, and went down stairs and ate breakfast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" Gabriella will you marry me??", Troy said nervously

" Of course Troy!!", Troy picked her up and spun her around in his arms.

" Baby I gotta go home and get your ring, tell my parents you said

yes ok, I promise I'll be right back. Give me ten minutes ok?", Troy

gave her one more kiss and left.

_Little did either of them know that they would never be together again._

(Tear, Tear)

Gabriella started to get worried an hour later when Troy still wasn't

back yet.

Just when her phone rang. " Troy is it you!?", Gabriella hiccuped.

" Gabriella it's Lucille, Troy was in a car accident can you meet

us at the hospital I-in fifteen minutes??", Lucille began to cry.

( Lucille is Troy's mom. Jack is his dad. )

" Y-yea s-sure...", she hung up and sped to the hospital

very surprised she didn't get pulled over.

She ran up to the Main Desk. " I'm looking for Troy Bolton what room

is he in!!", She yelled

" Hun calm down.", the nurse said.

" Don't call me hun your not my mother!!", she yelled again.

Just as she felt to strong hands on her shoulders and led her to a

sitting area, It was Jack.

" Gabriella h-he didn't make it...", Jack whispered trying to hold back

tears that were starting to fall.

She fell to the floor in a ball and sobbed for what seemed like

and eternity.

The love of her life was gone forever. And the worst part, she was pregnant.

The one thing Gabriella felt that kept her alive was gone it felt like her

life was over...

**Epilogue xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriella sat in her living room watching her two kids

sleeping on the living room floor.

She had Troy's twins Maria Lynn Bolton who was five, and

Troy Jacob Bolton also five.

" Guys wake up...", Gabriella cooed.

She carried them up stairs and put them in their separate rooms

Gabriella had never stopped forgetting Troy

he was on her mind 24/7 and especially when she looked at

her kids. Troy would've loved them they looked so much like

him with his electric blue eyes.

Gabriella had attended Albuquerque Community College,

and has the gang over every other weekend.

Lucille gave Gabriella the engagement ring from Troy,

and they legally had her last name changed to Bolton.

Gabriella knew her life would be so much better if

Troy were still alive, but with everyone to help her through

it she knew she'd be ok.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The End ( sob, sob)

That was so sad. Ok guys go easy on me this was only my first

story so don't be to mean. REVIEW PLEASE : ) Just click the little button

And thank you for reading. My next one is going to

be a horror story and the gang is going to be attacked at prom. What should it be called...

1.) Prom Madness

2.) Bloody Prom

3.) Prom Attack

4.) Death's at Prom

or your own idea if you don't like these... REVIEW

Just click that little button...ppllllleeeeeaaassssseeee..!!

luv everybody byeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Bubbles95


End file.
